Previously many types of locking systems have been used in conjunction with the brake pedals of an automobile, truck, service vehicle or the like for physical protection to prevent unauthorized use or theft of the vehicle.
Other systems range from electrically operated latches or mechanical hooks, yokes, brackets and bars all of which lock the brakes in place.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,001,913 Gamboni 26 March 1991 4,903,510 Surles 27 February 1990 4,779,435 Farrow 25 October 1988 4,333,326 Winters 8 June 1982 4,076,095 Adamski 28 February 1978 ______________________________________
Gamboni in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,913 teaches a locking mechanism fixed to the firewall of a vehicle with a set of pawls grasping a locking bar attached to the brake pedal. A key lock and ratchet mechanically actuate the locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,510 of Surles discloses a hook member locked through the floorboard grasping the vehicle brake pedal. A key actuated deadbolt locks the hook member to the floorboard.
Farrow in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,435 employs a yoke below the brake pedal and a hook grasping the spoke of the steering wheel. A lock pin is secured with a padlock forming a mechanical link between the steering wheel and brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,326 of Winters teaches a base permanently attached to a vehicle floorboard with two members extending upward one on each side of the brake pedal and a padlock retaining the pedal rendering the brake inoperative.
Adamski uses a pair of parallel bars installed between the brake and clutch pedal of a vehicle in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,095. This arrangement includes supports preventing either pedal from becoming depressed and a lock with a depressing pin maintaining security of the apparatus and ultimately, the vehicle.